iDate Sam & Freddie
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Hey guys I'm back! and this story is different from any fan fiction I've written. Yes it's another one of those stories and this is just my own little spin on how I think iDate Sam & Freddie will be. Read, Enjoy, and review


**iDate Sam & Freddie**

_**A/ N: I don't own iCarly and this is a bit different from my regular stories. Since I usually write future-based fan fiction and if you guys have read this before. You've probably seen it on the iCarly Wiki where my user name is DevonAndersen. If you haven't read it Enjoy! **_

**Scene 1**

_[Carly and Freddie enter the Shay loft seeing Spencer in a fisher man and the beginning of the fake grass and lawn mower for one of clients]_  
><em>[As they walk in] <em>**Freddie:** Dandelions are weeds  
><strong>Carly:<strong> They are not! _[sees the fake grass and lawn mower]_ Wha-Why? What did you do to our living room? Clean up this right now!  
><strong>Spencer:<strong> I don't wanna I'm sculptoring! ..Hey where's Sam?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Detention  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Yuh huh She put a pincer crab in Mr. Howard's desk  
><strong>Spencer:<strong> How she'd get a crab in-  
><strong>Carly and Freddie:<strong> Backpack  
><strong>Spencer:<strong> So when's the big date Freddo?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Wa-wa-wait You still haven't asked her out yet? You guys _need_ to go out  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> I don't wanna rush things  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Ask her out already, dude  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Alright Alright I will  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Good boy

Scene 2

**Sam:** Hey yo I'll be at the fridge  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> You snuck out?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> No, Benson I'm a figment of your imagination I'm not really here  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Sam don't be mean Apologize or you know you could just do _that_ _[as she sees them make out in her kitchen]_ Aww  
><em>[Sam and Freddie be all lovey-dovey as they Eskimo kiss]<em>  
><strong>Carly:<strong> _gurgles and spits out her root beer_ Spencer what's in this root beer  
><strong>Spencer:<strong> Oh that's not root beer  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Well then wha-  
><strong>Freddie<strong> Eww  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Nasty So iCarly rehearsal tomorrow? _[Carly nods]_  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> We'll be there

Scene 3 (The Next Day)

**Gibby:** Gibbeh! so we're doing the Dr. Lobster bit?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Uh huh 2 minutes after Sam and I do the Sunshine girl bit where we fish for pillows  
><em>[Meanwhile: Sam and Freddie lose all track of time at the Groovy Smoothie]<em> **Sam:** What'chu wanna know? _[in a silly voice]_  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> _[sips his smoothie and laughs]_ How long have you-?  
><strong>T-Bo:<strong> You wanna buy a waffle on a stick?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> No

They eventually like talk about _those feelings _He asks her out. They go home, kiss in Carly's living room and then they ask her to on the date at Petrosini's**  
>Carly:<strong> _[annoyed]_ I'm gonna kill Sam and Freddie!  
><strong>Gibby:<strong> Why?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> For making me go on their date with them _and_ they're late _again_

Scene 4 (web show)

_[They do Dr. Lobster, Random dancing the Sunshine girl bit, where they fish, etcetera.]_

Scene 5

_[Carly convinces Sam to wear something nice. They go through a bunch stuff and eventually pick out a purple dress, and some other stuff of Carly's after Sam's done gnawing on a piece of jerky off a fishing rod]_  
><strong>Carly:<strong> One last touch..  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Strawberry-coconut lip glass  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Gimmee that! _[taking jerky from Sam]_  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Eh what are you my mom  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Wait we forgot to forgot to fix your hair _[brushes Sam's hair]_  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ow ugh! easy with that brush Carls How do I look?

**Carly: **Freddie better be ready for ya Sam

Scene 6

_[Freddie runs in the loft suspecting his mom knows something. They think nothing of it until after the date]_

Scene 7 (Date)

_[Carly helps Sam get ready. She's at the top of the stairs]_  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> _[He looks like in awe of her]_ Woah  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Earth to Fredward How do I look? Is it too much?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> No you look.. hot  
><strong>Sam: <strong>_[laughs]_ Thanks, not so bad yourself there Benson  
><strong>Carly:<strong> You're welcome  
><strong>Spencer:<strong> Alright how 'bout some pics you two lovebirds  
><em>[They take some photos]<em> You guys have fun!

Scene 8 (At the restaurant)

_[Freddie borrows a friend's car. They drive to Petrosini's. Carly's in the backseat while Gibby hides in the trunk. They get a table for the two of 'em and one way far off for Carly. They order lasagna]_  
><strong>Sam and Freddie:<strong> Oh! _[as they eat their lasagna]_  
><strong>Carly:<strong> So I'm just supposed to sit here and _wait_ for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Pretty much  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> We'd really appreciate that  
><em>[Much later]<em> **Sam:** I gotta take a whaz  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Too much info Puckett  
><strong>Carly:<strong> _[sits down where Sam, was and annoyed throws bits of her food with a fork]_  
><em>[Unknowingly to them Gibby being sneaky takes some pics to help Mrs. Benson because she bribed him]<em>

Scene 9

_[Sam and Freddie get in a little fight. Carly convinces 'em to talk to each other. They make up]_

Scene 10

_[In the Bushwell plaza elevator where it's stopped and all dark]_  
><strong>Gibby:<strong> Your son Freddie... _[as he shows her pictures of Sam and Freddie kissing, hugging, on a date]_  
><strong>Mrs. Benson:<strong> _[gasps]_  
><strong>Gibby:<strong> ...is dating Sam  
><strong>Mrs. Benson:<strong> _[Shrieks while holding a flashlight up to herself] _This can not be happening


End file.
